


Inspiration

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initialement écrit en anglais pour un challenge sur pbhiatus_fic en 2008. Le drabble original compte pile cent mots : je n’ai pas essayé de retomber juste pour la traduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153171) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Il a envie de pleurer la première fois qu’il parle au téléphone avec Sara. Dans un premier temps, pleurer de frustration et de colère à l’idée que la Compagnie utilise pareilles méthodes pour obtenir ce qu’elle veut – quoi qu’elle puisse vouloir de lui. Ensuite parce qu’il entend dans le combiné son père et Oncle Mike lui parler, le réconforter, lui assurer que Sara est bel et bien vivante. Sa voix est basse et un peu tremblante, mais elle transmet la même chaleur et affection que celles l’ont soutenues durant leur captivité.

Il ne pleure, bien sûr. Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, il peut respirer à fond.

-


End file.
